


Sam and Dean are miserable

by notmydivision1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, wincrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmydivision1/pseuds/notmydivision1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks they're unhappy as brothers and Sam wants to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Dean are miserable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first write so please excuse any mistakes. Please leave me feedback I would really appreciate it.

Sam stared out the window, past the raindrops, and couldn't place a finger on what he felt. Dean and him were driving up east towards Maine and trying to see if they could catch a job. The two brothers haven't been talking much in the past few weeks and its not that they're _mad_ at each other they just don't know what to _say_. Sam is completely at a loss when trying to imagine what Dean might be thinking; they haven't been in tune with each other in so long. 

Dean let out a long sigh and turned off the highway.

"What are you doing?"

"I need some food and leg stretchin time."

Dean stopped at an old supermarket. Sam looked at dean sideways.

"Why can't we just go to a diner?"

"Cause I want to keep driving."

Sam let out a groan as Dean opened his door and got out. He popped his head back in the car.

"Com'on, I'll buy you a candy bar."

With that he closed the door, turned and smirked at Sam, and ran inside for cover from the rain.  
Sam got out following his brother in the same fashion and shook his wet hair. He found Dean with a shopping cart already and Sam was next to his brother in seconds. 

 

20 minutes later they were done shopping. Sam was leaning on the cart handle while his brother was loading everything onto the check out. Dean got to the bottom of the cart and started to panic. 

"Sam, where's the pie?"

"I thought you got it." 

"No, if I did we would have pie now go get the pie."

Sam rolled his eyes, put the magzine he was looking at back, and lazily walked to the baked goods. Walking back he was remembering Dean's face when it came to pie and a small smile escaped. As he approached their cart he noticed Dean and the man behind the counter were laughing, a rare sight to see. They barely noticed Sam had he not cleared his throat loudly. The clerk took the pie and suddenly asked, "So how long you two been together?"

Sam's cheeks started to burn fast and Dean looked back at him casually. 

"Several years now. We're actually married." 

That was not the answer Sam was expecting at all. His face grew hotter and his brother just looked back at him and smiled.

"Me too." The clerk said and raised his left hand for them to see. 

Sam forced a smile at him and wanted to get out of there fast. Dean saw this and took the pie, saying goodbye.

The rain had stopped but didn't seem like it would be gone for long. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Sam turned to Dean. 

"Why did you tell him that we were a married couple?" 

Dean briefly glanced sideways at Sam as they were walking and said "We're miserable like one aren't we?" And with that he turned to unlock the impala. Sam started unloading the goods and then got into his side. Dean started the car and reached for something in his pocket. A chocolate bar imerged and was thrown at Sam. They drove in silence for hours.

 

The whole ride Sam couldn't stop thinking about what Dean said. Was he trying say something to Sam? Did he have feelings for him that way? Of course not they were brothers. It's wrong and unnatural. Yet as much as Sam tried to remember that, he couldn't help but feel there was  _something_ there. 

They had finally made it to a motel and as soon as Sam put his bags down Dean looked like he was going to leave. Sam turned and Dean was just out the door when he slammed it shut. 

"Dude, what the hell?"

Sam took Dean by the wrists and strangled the keys away from him, never breaking eye contact. Sam had a determined look and set the keys on the side table gently, almost without a sound. Dean didn't know what came over his brother and was now staring at him with big frightened eyes. 

"S-Sam?"

He changed his attention to his older brother's full lips and a  _hunger_ grew over him. His lips were soon all over Dean's. Sam could feel the moment it clicked with Dean as he started to kiss him back just as fiercely. Pinned arms soon fell and the younger brother took hold of what was his. Dean grabbed hold of Sam's flannel tight as his brother's tongue expertly dug through his mouth. Sam wanted Dean, no  _needed_ Dean. He started to trail open kisses down the hunters jaw and nips at his neck. Dean had his fingers wrapped tightly in hair and Sam could feel Dean's jeans get tighter. Sam worked his way back up to his mouth but his hands worked their way down south. He ran his fingers over the bulge in front of his brother's jeans and Dean pressed a moan into Sam's mouth. The eldest started to roll his hips as the kiss deepened. Sam lifted Dean up, prompting for him to wrap his legs around his waist. Sam gripped Dean's ass tightly and started to walk him to the bed, never pulling away.

He knew in the back of his mind this was crossing all the lines but he just didn't  _care._ And nether did his older brother. Why could something that feel so right be so wrong. Sam pushed away these thoughts as he roughly threw himself and his brother on the bed. Dean started to unbotton the plaid while Sam, arms on ether side of Dean's head, started to rock back and forth, jeans rubing and hurting.

It was about the way Dean said they were miserable that he wanted to prove wrong, course this is a  _different_  kind of way of showing it. Sam got close to the hunter's ear and whispered in a low voice, "I'm going to make you scream." And with that nipped on the ear lobe while pulling off the well worn t-shirt. Dean gasped as soon as Sam's hot chest was on his. Sam started to work his way down. Licks along on Dean's collar bone to bitten nipples to unbuckled belts. The brother's pants were soon and Sam smiled to himself upon seeing Dean's cock through his boxers. 

"I need you Sam." 

Soon Sam's pants were off and he was massaging Dean's hole with his fingers and lube. Dean was far gone and was grinding against Sam's fingers. 

"Give it to me. Com'on S-Sam." 

Sam obliged and fed Dean's ass his dick. Dean dug his nails into his brother's back and they stays that way for quite a while. Then Sam started to slowly thrust and Dean bit his lip to contain his everything. The young brother couldn't just look at him like that and started kiss him very gentle like he could possibly break. In a way Dean did break, between Sam and his stomachs. Dean screamed as he came as Sam knew he would and he just smiled. Without releasing his load, Sam just rolled off Dean having made his point and being happy with that. Dean was still breathing hard as Sam propped himself up on an arm to look at his brother. 

"We're not miserable." And with that the young brother rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom to shower leaving the door open. Dean saw this as an opportunity and followed to finish his brother off.


End file.
